


New Year's Day

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [23]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Songfic, a little sad, but hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: It's weird. It's the second year that they spend all the holidays apart, with RoI going on till the end of December. And this year it's not like Javier will come back at the beginning of January like it happened the last time.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I know I'm late and this is very short, but I wanted to post it as soon as possible, after all, it's still the 24th in some countries! (Not in mine though)  
> Anyway, it seems I too am capable of writing something chirstmas-y, who would have thought? This one song is very dear to me, so I'm really happy to use it for the final piece of this challenge. It's been a great ride, sometimes hard, but always interesting and all in all I'm very thankful to the lovely emilia_kaisa for dragging me into this (who am I fooling, I jumped on this train completely of my on will).
> 
> As I already said, I'm sorry I'm posting this so late and I wanted to close the challenge as soon as possible. But on the other hand I feel like this piece could have a nice continuation, so please let me know if you would like one more chapter of this story!
> 
> xxx Happy holidays to you all
> 
> Inspired to: New Year's Day - U2
> 
> Edit: Due to copyright restrictions, some of the [lyrics ](https://genius.com/U2-new-years-day-lyrics) in the work have been replaced by an **x**.

  
**x [2]**  
_I want to be with you_  
_Be with you night and day_  
_Nothing changes on New Year's Day_

It's weird. It's the second year that they spend all the holidays apart, with RoI going on till the end of December. And this year it's not like Javier will come back at the beginning of January like it happened the last time.

It's the 30th of December now, and Yuzuru is is just laying on his bed, cheeks streaked with dried up tears. He came back so soon to get ready for four continents, but it's kind of lonely. He misses those times, when he would come back from his own nationals to find Javi already back at Cricket, both with their respective gold medal.

There was the rest of the team too, of course, but it was the two of them, it was something special, how they could share their hardship, never stopping, no matter if it's Christmas, New Year or what. Two guys with the same aim, reaching for it together.   
He thinks back to the launch breaks spent together, the speakers of the rink blasting Christmas songs, them eating their food in silence, now any of their precious time. But it was the most comfortable of silences, knowing that the other was there.

And what now? Will Javi be celebrating this year? Will he go out and stay up late, have fun, admire the fireworks? While Yuzuru will be laying here, on this same bed, trying desperately to fall asleep, and not to drench is pillow in tears too much. By himself.  
He misses it so much, just being near him, his smile, his warm casual touches. He misses everything of Javi and today even more than usual.

Yuzuru closes his eyes, trying to fight back the tears one more time during this long night. How he wishes to spend new year day with Javi one more time. He wouldn't let it slip through his fingers, he wouldn't waste it. He would make the most of it. Finally.

He loses his fight as tears starts running down his cheeks again, near his hears and down his neck till the pillow. How many regrets he has. So many. All the occasions he ignored, too focused, concentrate, looking only at his own goal, not attention to spare for Javi warm eyes. Eyes that were speaking a billion words of love when looking at him. And yet Yuzuru always looked away. Until it became too late, until they were not looking at him anymore. Until all the love evaporate. If only. If only he had acted sooner, told him, somehow, even if just to ask him "Wait for me, I promise I will be yours one day.", to give him some sort of hope. Maybe...

His train of thoughts gets broken by his phone vibrating on the night stand and lighting up the dark room. Yuzuru takes it in his hands, looks at the notification: It's a message from Javi, and all he can read is a series of airplane emojis. And Yuzuru is now terribly scared to open it.

  
_Maybe the time is right_  
_Oh...maybe tonight..._

  
_I will be with you again_


End file.
